Squitter the Spider
Squitter the Spider is a large, friendly spider appearing an Animal Buddy in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. Squitter, as his name suggests, possesses the ability to fire webbing from his mouth, that will either act as a projectile that can hurt enemies or become floating platforms that can be used to reach high areas or cross gaps. Appearances ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest/ ''Land 2 Squitter first appeared in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest as an inhabitant of Crocodile Isle, first encountered in Crocodile Cauldron's first stage and later in many other locations, such as Krazy Kremland. Squitter even has an entire stage dedicated to him known as Web Woods, which makes frequent use of his ability to spawn web platforms. Squitter makes a return appearance in Donkey Kong Land 2. Squitter lacked the ability to jump on enemies in those games, so he had to fire webs on them to take them out. His jumping ability is inferior to the Kongs, but his ability to cross gaps on his webs makes up for it. ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!/ ''Land III In Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, Squitter appears in several of the stages in the Northern Kremisphere to aid Dixie Kong and Kiddy Kong, commonly in stages taking place in a factory setting. Like in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Squitter had a stage centered around him in this game, Krack-Shot Kroc. After his appearance in this game, Squitter returned in Donkey Kong Land III, which is, so far, his last appearance to date. Squitter gains the ability to jump on enemies in those games, but he still couldn't stomp on spiked enemies such as the Buzzes. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Squitter cameos as a collectible trophy. Trophy description A spider friend of the Kongs. Squitter features a patchy pattern and a fancy sneaker on each foot. With Diddy on board, Squitter will assist by spewing out webs that serve as projectile weapons or temporary platforms. These platforms can be used to access otherwise unreachable areas. *SNES Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest *SNES Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble Abilities Squitter possesses a very unique ability to shoot webbing from its mouth, with two variations. Both are an extremely useful projectile in two ways. Web projectiles Assuming the classic SNES control scheme, the "Y" button will shoot a web projectile, with the ability to defeat enemies such as Zingers and Krushas. The Kongs can move to follow the projectile, making it very effective as an unlimited ranged weapon; it can kill nearly every regular foe (including ones that can only defeated with Barrels or two Kongs) in one hit. Web platforms Pressing "A", "L", or "R" will shoot a drastically slower web, though pressing any of those buttons again will make the web stop in mid-air and spread out into a platform large enough for Squitter to land on. Squitter can jump and do this, which can be very useful in avoiding enemies or getting across otherwise impossibly long areas. In fact, Squitter could literally make a web stair-like path to the very top of the screen, or just continue making a web-walkway above all the below enemies. Stages Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest *Bramble Scramble (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Hot-Head Hop *Krockhead Klamber *Hornet Hole *Web Woods *Toxic Tower *Fiery Furnace (Donkey Kong Land 2) *Animal Antics Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! *Fire-Ball Frenzy *Blazing Bazukas *Krack-Shot Kroc *Pot Hole Panic *Creepy Caverns *Stampede Sprint *Tyrant Twin Tussle Donkey Kong Land III *Koco Channel *Karbine Kaos *Stalagmite Frights *Haunted Hollows Trivia *Squitter's shoes resemble Expresso's, who doesn't appear in the SNES version of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. *Squitter is a very useful animal buddy to have, and many fans consider it the best animal buddy, besides Rambi, of DKC2. Gallery Squitter.jpg|Artwork of Squitter Images-1.jpeg|Squitter's Animal Barrel Squitsquat.jpeg|Brawl Trophy DKC2 - Castle Crush glitch (Squitter).png|Playing as Squitter with the Castle Crush Glitch. Sprites Squitter - DKC2.gif|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' Squitter Barrel.png|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' Animal Barrel No-Squitter Sign.png|No-Squitter Sign from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Squitter Crate.png|Squitter crate from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest de:Squitter Category:Allies Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Donkey Kong Land III Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Animal Buddies